Living Life
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna loved her friends. She truly did. But she needed a break. Cutting off all contact was tough she admits, but hey, living alone in her apartment with her cigarettes and liquor? What more could she ask?
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot I had this one. I dunno if i should continue this. Tell me what you think aye?**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Desclaimer:Saying it once. Dont own KHR**

There's a girl with long brown hair. She has big beautiful brown eyes, a cute nose, and a smile that could melt your heart. When she was happy anyways. Her name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her parents where surprised that they had a girl since they where expecting a boy, but they decided to just stick with the nae they had picked out.

Her mother was Sawada Nana, her father; Iemetsu Sawada.

Nana was a very oblivious mother. She often left Tsuna on her own most of her life. With the absence of her husband she seemed to not care that much about the young child.

Iemetsu has never been a father to her. He was gone a lot, but when he came home, he had often become violent and had even started to beat her mother and her. They never knew why he started getting so angry. Maybe it was the liquor. She didn't care what it was though, he would never be considered a father to her. He left quite a few scars on both daughter and mother. He still paid for the house though so they weren't homeless. Yay? The period of times in between when he would come home has lengthened over time.

Tsuna never really celebrated her birthday. She had asked her mother to stop celebrating her birthday when she was young. No one ever came, since she was bullied quiet often and had no friends. Sad yes, but to her it was quite normal.

Actually she felt her mother forgot when her birthday, but it could just be her. Who knows. She didn't respect her mother that much- she loved her, but just didn't respect her. All Nana does is act oblivious, goes out, and very rarely cooks. Tsuna often had to cook for herself, causing her to become quite the good cooker. The cabinets and fridge where empty most of the time too, so she learned to make do with what was there.

Being alone most of her life, Tsuna had went out a lot. She made a lot of friends on the street. Some of them had introduced her to many many new t _hings._ But we'll get to that later. A man she had come in contact with had become a large roll in her life. He had taught her a lot of things after he picked her up of the street. Like how to fight.

The man, once learning of her situation at home, had gotten her into an apartment through his connections. After that he took her to a place so she could get her own line of connections started. She surprisingly became acquainted with many very fast.

Not long after that, the man had been killed in a car-crash. She was shocked, but only allowed herself a short period to grieve. He would have wanted her to keep training and to take care of herself. She would always be grateful for him.

When she caught her mother one evening as she was going out, she had told her she had gotten her own apartment and would be moving out. Nana had pouted at first, but then wished her luck with a smile and told her to visit.

Tsuna had gotten a job at a local bakery as one of the bakers not long after. She had to pay for rent somehow. She was surprised at how fast they gave her the job though. To become a baker she had to make something and if they liked it then she got the job. They had loved it. Quite a few staff members had respected her for her baking.

A few of them had thought she was still in school, but she had graduated high school a few years ago. She looked young but she was actually in her twenties. That shocked them all.

The bakery had told her the other day that they would be closing down soon. The owner's wife had recently died and he was going to move back to Italy to bury her.. He was heart-broken hat having to give up his bakery here, but his wife had told him her whole life that she wanted to be buried with her family who lived in Italy.

The workers had understood and where quickly trying to find other jobs before he completely shut the place down. Tsuna herself was having trouble finding a job. No place seemed to be hiring. Seemed she would have to check into the fighting. She needed rent somehow.

–

Walking home, Tsuna pulled at her clothes. It was cloudy when she left and now the sun was in the sky in all its glory. Stupid bipolar weather.

She had left to go get something to drink. The clerk had been annoying. He had been trying to flirt with her. Not today man, not today.

Reaching her apartment, she went inside and set a bottle of liquor on the counter and another in the fridge. Tsuna grabbed the bottle on the counter and a shot glass from the cabinet. Walking into the living room, she plopped down on the couch. Turning on the TV she leaned back and poured herself a shot.

The furniture wasn't fancy by any means. Simple furniture. Two couches, a recliner, and a television, and a super soft carpet. Tsuna loved her carpet. It was super soft. She always made sure to keep it clean.

She tossed back the shot and sighed. Pulling a pack of cigarettes from her pocket she quickly lit it up and inhaled the chemicals. She let the smoke blow out of her mouth with another big sigh. She was stressed.

She cant find a decent paying job that's hiring. She would have to somehow get in contact with her guys. They would be able to help maybe.

Tsuna went to pour herself another shot but decided to just set the glass down and sit back with her bottle. Cigarette in one hand and bottle in another. She grew sick at the fact that this was how Iemetsu would do. Oh well, at least she doesn't get violent when drunk.

She took a puff before she drank a bit from the bottle. She hoped she could do it. If it comes down to it, she knows a dealer nearby. Dangerous, but she ain't losing this apartment.

Shaking her head she flicked her ashes and closed her eyes. She wished the bakery wasn't closing down. She really liked that job…

–

Hearing a knock at the door, she jumped spilling a bit of the liquor. Her cigarette had already burned out. She had fallen asleep.

Putting the bottle on the table she jogged to the door and peeked out the peep-hole. She spotted red hair. "Hello?" She pulled open the door.

Enma stood in front of her grinning. She squealed and jumped on him hugging him. He laughed and spun her around. "Hey Tsuna! I wanted to surprise you." She grinned and let him go, pulling back.

"I haven't seen you since I was like 14! How's you know where I live?" She pulled him into the apartment. He smiled and followed.

"I had went over to your old house. Nana was there and told me your new address." Tsuna frowned. She would have to talk to her mother about that.

"Well I'm happy your here! Do you want anything? Oh and have a seat!" She motioned for the couch. He sat down and laughed. "Nah, I'm fine." She nodded and sat down on the other end of the couch. She turned and sat cross legged so she was facing him.

"So? How's life treating you?" She questioned. He shrugged. "Well after we moved to Italy, they tried to groom me into becoming the head of the family company. I'm actually ready to inherit it, but my uncle wants soak up all the time he has left. So I may not actually inherit it until he dies. He still has a few years on him, so I'm decided to move back here. Plus i'm stil trying to convince Cozart to become head."

Tsuna nodded. She remembered him telling her that his father denied the position, so his grandfather had to keep it. He had no uncles or other relatives to inherit the company so the only option left was Enma and Cozart. Cozart was in another country at the time so they grabbed Enma while they still could. She had met his grandfather once when Enma had introduced her to him when he visited once.

They had rubbed each other the wrong way. He wouldn't admit that she had won the argument about how penguins DO have knees. She Googled it. She had even showed him an X-ray of a penguin, yet he still denied it. Old fart.

"Aha I remember him. That old man is in denial about so many things. Jeez I wonder how long it took for him to realize his son really wouldn't take his position." Enma chuckled and nodded. "So? What about you?"

She inwardly winced. Oh in the time he was gone; she had become a street fighter, got her own apartment, her teacher got killed, she became a druggie real fast, got set straight by a friend, (don't tell anyone she indulges every now and again.) Oh and supposedly she has her own gang? It was kind of sudden really. Cut off contact with _almost_ everyone.(She knew a lot of people) Got a job at the bakery and started living a good life with her apartment, liquor and cigarettes. But now it was closing and she couldn't find a place to hire her.

"Oh I got myself an apartment and got a job at the old bakery down the street. I've been living kinda simple. Though, the bakery is fixing the close down, so I'm finding a place to work at the moment." He looked concerned.

"If you need some help finding a job, I can-" She held up her hand. "No, I know how to get a job, plus I'm already looking into an old job I had, They might re-hire me." He nodded. He would help her, but he knew it would make her mad.

He glanced around the room and was slightly surprised that there where no pictures or anything, The walls where bare. He stopped himself in surprise when he spotted the cigarettes and bottle of liquor on the table. He almost didn't notice it because of the mess on the table.

"You smoke and drink?" He asked in surprise. She nodded. "Yeah. Bad habit I picked up in high school." He really was surprised. He wouldn't think she would do something like that. She was innocent and cute the last time he saw her. She could melt your heart with her smile…. Now though…

He actually took in what she looked liked. She was sitting in front of him with her legs crossed. She had on dark ripped jeans. A black hoodie that had red accents. It looked good her even though you couldn't see much of her figure underneath. He thinks she's grown taller too. She had lost all her baby fat a long time ago. Her eyes where a calm brown. Her hair was put into a simple bun with a few strands hanging out.

He felt a faint flush. She wasn't 'cute'. No. She had turned from adorable to Beautiful. He was used to the little 14 year old. Not a woman. She _was_ 22…

He himself had changed only a bit. He still had his deep messy red hair. He grew a lot though. He was dressed in a simple white tee and plain jeans. He was only a year older than her so he was 23.

Tsuna suddenly perked up. "Hey how long you got?" He looked at her curiously. "Well I don't have anywhere to be today. Tomorrow either. I was hoping we could hang out a bit, since it's been so long." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tsuna smiled. "You should totally stay over! It'd be just like old times." He laughed and agreed. It would be fun. Plus even though they where adults, it was all in good-will.

"That'd be great. Though I didn't bring anything with me..." She waved her hand. "It's alright, I'll probably have everything ya need. I have….friends, popping up randomly all the time. My home is kinda like the "Main base'. I sometimes come home and have a couple people in here. They just come and go as they please…idiots."

Enma looked amused at the twinkle in her eye. "Well, that doesn't sound very safe. Ever lock the door?" He wondered what type of friends she has…But knowing her, she probably seen them more as acquaintances.

"I stopped locking it a long time ago. I always would worry that something could happen while I was gone so I left it open for anyone to come in." He raised his eyebrows. That was really unsafe. "Ever had any one break in or steal anything?"

Reaching for a cigarette she scowled. "The only thing in this apartment someone could steal is the furniture and food. And they've robbed my fridge more than once." She lit her cigarette and took a couple puffs.

Enma frowned at the cigarette. "Besides, I can replace any food taken. They all know the rules. 1. If your hungry, eat. 2. If you make a mess, clean it up. And 3. If you spill something on my carpet, you better get on your hands and knees and scrub."

She giggled and flicked her ashes. Enma just shook his head as Tsuna sat up and looked over at him. "I'll go ahead and cook some dinner. I myself am getting a bit hungry. How bout you?" He nodded and sat up. "Do you want some help?"

She grinned at him. She loved when people help her out in the kitchen. It was funner that way. "Sure. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. She laughed at his face when her seen the whole kitchen stocked full of food.

"This is what I mostly spend my money on." All of the cabinets where filled to the brim. The fridge was stocked up as well. Enma knows she was a good cook, from the time he had been around her when he was younger. Now that she's had all these years to advance, he was kinda excited to taste her food.

Tsuna got all of the ingredients ready while holding her cigarette in her mouth. "Alright now lets get started."

–

Once the finished dinner, Enma was laid back on the couch with a stuffed stomach. Tsuna laughed at him. He had only eaten a small portion of what she had made. "Tsuna." He groaned. "Yes Enma?" She stifled a laugh. He hugged his stomach and sighed. "I think I ate a piece of heaven." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I still haven't made dessert. I think I'll just make some cupcakes." He looked happy at having more food before frowning. "You're not trying to fatten me up are you? You may be a witch in disguise trying to get me fat, just waiting for the right size to put me in a pot." Tsuna got a serious look on her face, and stared at him.

"Well I have you tomorrow too, so I have plenty of time to get you big enough to fit into the pot." She said it all with a straight face. Enma paused and felt a bit creeped out by the stare.

Tsuna felt her poker face start to crack. He had started to inch away from her when she had burst out laughing. "Bwahahahahah your face!" Enma felt himself blush and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You looked so serious, I didn't know what to do. It caught me of guard." He chuckled. Tsuna tried to regain herself. That had been a good laugh.

She then stood up and collected both of their plates. After doing the dishes, she gathered up all the stuff needed for cupcakes. She called Enma in to help her out. He was surprisingly good at cooking.

After the cupcakes where cooled down, she got the store bought icing ready. "Okay so, you can decorate those- and I'll go ahead and do these." She set a bunch of icing in front of him. He calmly started decorating the cupcakes.

Tsuna snorted at the serious look on his face. He blinked and turned towards her in confusion. "What?" She shook her head and waved him off. Turning to her own cupcakes, she started decorating.

Enma was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Every few seconds she would grab the icing container, dip her spoon and lick it. And she had huge globs on the end of the spoon. He looked her up and down. How was she so skinny? She had eaten a lot of dinner too.

Tsuna looked at her icing and paused. She didn't have enough left to cover the rest of the cupcakes and was to lazy to grab another thing of icing from the cabinet. Oh well. She shrugged and just started eating the rest of the icing. Enma finished up his cupcake and stared at her. She only actually covered about three cupcakes.

"Really?" She turned to him with the spoon in her mouth. "What?"

He motioned towards the icing container and the cupcakes. She grinned sheepishly as she turned and started to clean. "My bad. I have a sweet tooth." She grinned as Enma rolled his eyes.

"What? Icing is delicious.." Tsuna put her hands in her hips as he raised a brow. "Not straight up though. Besides, I don't have that big of a sweet tooth."

Tsuna's jaw dropped and she looked as if he had just offended her. She whipped around and grabbed even more icing from the cabinet. Tearing the lid of she reached for a spoon. She scooped some out and turned to Enma.

Enma watched with a bewildered expression. What just happened?

 **So? Should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER** **LETS JUST SAY I HAVE NO EXCUSES OTHER THAN IM STUCK LMAO.**

I really don't know where I'm going with any of these stories i had started. Like I have absolutely no plot. I cant even. ugh. what is plot. Lmao. Okay, so if anyone has plot ideas for any of my stories, please help!

Also I'm thinking of rewriting the Angel story. It would be the same only...I dunno. Any thoughts on that? Any Ideas?

I'm sorry for making everyone wait on my stories! I know they are not very well written, but I still like them. Please just bear with me.

Pm me if you have any ideas! I need a plot for all of my stories! I need people to help me out here. I have no imagination. Also, I'm not prone to OC's. I honestly don't like writing OC's XD.


End file.
